Under the moonlight
by Laylamarie3
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are spending the night at the spring testing a dragon theory. Will they finally express their deep love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you about ready to head back, Toothless?" Hiccup huffed, as they had been riding for hours. Toothless emitted a sound of agreement as he set his course back for Berk.

Berk was a rather small village, but the most popular one known to Vikings, considering they were the only community who had mastered the skill of dragon riding (all thanks to Hiccup). As the two sailed back to their village, a commotion could be heard in the great hall.

"What makes you think you know everything about dragons?" yelled the voice of the toughest teenage Viking on Berk. She just so happen to be a girl too. Astrid Hofferson. Just as these words left her mouth Hiccup parted the doors revealing the argument between the other teens. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. (Who was rather kept to himself with an uncomfortable look in his expression).

"Hiccup knows all about dragons, more than you ever will!" Hiccup froze. "Great, included in yet another fight." He murmured to himself as he approached everyone. "That fishbone? Whatever! I know plenty more than he does, and have more muscle to top!" Snotlout's reign was cut short when a blow to the arm from Astrid left him with his wind knocked out. "Hi Hiccup!" she said as she admired his perfect features.

He had really grown up the past few years since he brought Vikings and dragons to peace, and he no longer was the fishbone that everyone referred to him as. His shoulders had broadened, his face was more chiseled and his height had increased greatly. Astrid couldn't seem to escape his deep green eyes and loving expression. Astrid and Hiccup clearly had a deep love for each other and everyone knew, yet they kept to just themselves about the relation.

"Hey, what's the problem this time?" Hiccup felt like a broken record because he seemed to ask this question daily. Fishlegs rubbed his face "We're trying to agree on who is right between Snotlout and Astrid." He said massaging his temples. "Snotlout says that all dragons are immune to flaxee, but Astid disagrees." Tuffnut was scratching his head "What is flaxee exactly?" he asked. "Flaxee is the plant used to put Vikings to sleep, usually used when you're hurt or sick." Hiccup stated with his index finger raised as he always did when informing someone with his knowledge. Astrid admired his intelligence.

"So if Hiccup is so smart about dragons, let's hear what he thinks." Snotlout huffed. "Actually, I've never heard of a dragon encountering the plant, so I'm not sure what would happen." Tuffnut's eyes lit up. "Then let's figure it out so our findings can be put into the great book of dragons!" It was something the others wished of since the whole book was based on Hiccup's amazing dragon discoveries.

"Well Fishlegs and I have to leave tonight for a fishing trip for the village, so you guys figure it out" Snotlout sneered. "We've got some activities planned for tonight too!" Tuffnut said, probably addressing something foolish and destructive. That left Hiccup and Astrid. Alone all night long under the moonlight.

**Sorry my first story isn't very eventful, but I promise the next will not disappoint! **


	2. Chapter 2

Most of Berk was sound asleep. The village was quiet. Hiccup thought to himself "why am I doing this? We're going to prove this theory and Astrid and I haven't spent time alone in weeks." This was true. With all the responsibilities that each of the teens held and the distractions of their other friends, it was difficult for them to find a second to be alone. "This is why we aren't a couple, she probably doesn't even feel the way I do."

He gathered his leather bag and stuffed it with a blanket, a few candles, and some snacks. "Come on Toothless, but be quiet!" The two sauntered out of their home and Hiccup was very careful to shut the door quietly before making his way to the square. Hiccup admired the village, thinking of how he was going to uphold the responsibility of becoming the chief. He knew he had to marry first, which made him immediately feel frustrated. "I only want to marry Astrid." He thought to himself as his forehead crinkled. "How in Thor's name am I going to get her to become my wife one day if I can't even gather the courage to have a decent date with her?" forgetting his surroundings he kicked over a bucket with a loud growl. The loud clatter of his prosthetic leg snapped him into reality. "Oh Gods!" he sneered to himself as he crouched behind a barrel. He saw Gobber's candle light in his window and his front door open quickly. Hiccup held his breath, hoping that Toothless would remain silent behind the bushes. Once Gobber disappeared back into his home and the light went out, Hiccup could only breathe in relief with his eyes still shut tight. His heart almost stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Astrid!" he yelped and immediately felt embarrassed by the high pitch in his voice, and cleared his throat. "I was just coming to get you!" "I know that, but after hearing the bucket I thought it was a signal or something." After calming himself down, Hiccup got back on his feet and the two began their way to the cove.

Astrid stopped in her tracks. "Wait, we have to get the flaxee from the kitchen house, come with me but we have to be quiet!" Once they arrived at the kitchen they noticed that one of the elder women of the village was asleep inside, probably from late night food preparation for the morning. "Great." Astrid muttered. She slowly pushed the door and tried to locate the flaxee basket that she has seen earlier that day. "Hiccup I can't see the basket, come here and see if you can spot it." Hiccup moved forward leaning into the barely opened doorway. Caught in the mission of locating the basket, he realized that he body was completely pressed into hers and immediately stepped back. "erh, uh, how about I just go in there to get a better look?" he whispered nervously, feeling as if he just barfed his words instead of speaking them. "Okay if that's what you think then go for it.." she answered.

Hiccup managed to find the basket and began their walk to the cove. Toothless and Stormfly seemed to love the late adventure because if was unlike their owners to behave out of schedule. They walked in silence and Hiccup began to feel uncomfortable with himself for being so awkward around Astrid. He loved her! Oh Gods how he loved her. He loved the way that the moonlight bounced off of her tight braid and the depth of her crystal blue eyes. His love for her was so deep, and he nearly choked in her presence. Astrid on the other hand felt the same way. She too loved Hiccup but had planned for this night to be the one that would hopefully change everything. Once at the cove Hiccup spread out the blanket and Astrid sat on it and began handing him handfuls of the plant. She watched him longingly as he lay the plant blades on a patch of dirt and began speaking to the dragons. "Hey bud, hey girl, look what I've got for ya!" had a handful of the plant in his open palm allowing them to sniff it. "I need you guys to eat this yummy snack for me, I know you both don't care much for plants, but this is really good!" Astrid loved how well Hiccup was with dragons. Better than anyone in Berk. It was who he was.

The dragons proceeded to scarf down the plant and continue playing on the rocks by the water. They knew it would take some waiting to see if the plant would work to put the gentle beasts into a deep sleep. Hiccup noticed Astrid's longing eyes and felt desperate as well. "Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels? He has to feel the same way! His eyes tell me he does!" Astrid's thoughts blinded her from the quickly approaching dragons. "Astrid look out!" Hiccup called, but it was too late. The two playing pets proceeded to roll over the poor girl. When hiccup made it over to her she cradling her left arm. "Astrid are you okay?" panic flooded over him as when he saw the blood spreading down the front of her shirt and covering her other arm. "We have to get you into the water Astrid, I need to know how bad this is." Tears stained Hiccup's shoulder as he lifted her into his arms and waded them into the warm water. Through her teary eyes she could see the worried expression in his face. "Hiccup I'm fine, really, please don't worry about it." The feeling of his rapid beating heart confirmed that he was in a panic. "Hiccup?" she said louder. "I'm fine, why are you so upset?" Hiccup's thoughts were racing. All he focused of was washing her wounded arm. "Hiccup!" They locked eyes and Astrid realized that she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes. "I just got scared. I can't handle you being hurt." Astrid's eyes widened, loving the words she was hearing. "I just… I love you Astrid, and I just can't let anything happen to you!" as the words left his mouth he closed his eyes waiting for her response.

He felt her lips touch his and he immediately gasped. Astrid depended the kiss and the water began to feel hotter. Hiccup pulled away and whispered "Astrid…I" "Shhh" she interrupted. "I love you too. I always have Hiccup, I'm sorry I never told you how I felt.. I Just.." "Was worried you wouldn't love me too." He interrupted, taking the words from her lips and sending them deep into her soul. They looked deep into each other's eyes and they felt so relieved, so happy. Still in his arms, Astrid returned her lips to his and Hiccup felt as if he was dreaming. Astrid. The girl he loved. Right here cradled in his arms setting fire to his lips. He felt a rush of lust come over him and he released her legs from his right arm and pulled them around his waist. A gasp slipped from Astrid's lips in response, and Hiccup took this moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. The two felt an overcoming desire for each other and deepened their kiss, and their feelings too. "I want you, Hiccup." She breathed into his mouth. "Astrid, are you sure that you want to.." "Hiccup please. I love you. I want you." With those words, Hiccup smiled back with such love, she almost melted.

**Okay, so I know that the first chapter wasn't****much, but I felt the need to just have a sort of "introduction chapter". This one also isn't****as deep as I'm sure you guys are anticipating but I can assure you that things are going to heat up in the next chapter/chapters. The reviews are much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm aware that the first two chapters are barely anything, so this chapter is to redeem myself! Enjoy!**

"Astrid, your arm is still bleeding." Hiccup heaved the words out when he broke the kiss. "Oh yeah, it hurts a lot." Astrid was so deep into the kiss that her awareness was cloudy and hadn't noticed the 3 inch gash in her arm. Hiccup grasped her thighs that were still wrapped around his waist and brought her back to the blanket. This was a new, bold side to Hiccup. He reached down and untied a long strip of cloth from his right ankle that he kept for the use of a blindfold for Toothless when they did their trust-exercise flying. He pulled Astrid closer and gently wrapped the cloth around her arm. She winced at the pain but quickly felt better with the feeling of Hiccups lips on her arm. She sighed gently and Hiccup realized that her breathing had increased. Hiccup brought his face up to hers and they brought their lips together with such loving force that they forgot where they were. She was his. He felt burning passion in his core. "I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Astrid whispered in such a way that made Hiccup's mind hum in the thought of her. He brought his hands around her waist and felt the stickiness on his hands. "Astrid, the blood from your arm is all over you, let me wash it off." Without giving her a moment to respond he had swept her up and brought her close to his chest. "Wow, his chest is so much larger than it used to be." She thought. She loved this new matured, expressive side of Hiccup. Nothing turned her on more, and Hiccup knew this. He could feel her heartbeat against his own chest and knew that she was just as aroused as he was. In water depth up to her shoulders, Astrid slid out from his arms and began stripping her shirt off. Hiccup watched her intently as she let out her braid, showing her long beautiful blonde locks. He longed for her with a look in his eyes that made her feel so vulnerable. He watched every move and every curve as she rinsed out her shirt. He ogled over her body. She had never felt so confident and connected with anyone else. She turned around revealing her breasts to him with a naughty look in her eyes. Hiccup swallowed hard and looked into her eyes so deeply that she felt as if she were dreaming. She was snapped back into reality when she felt him press their bodies together in a tight embrace, connecting their lips once again, and his hands were roaming all over her bare body. Astrid couldn't take the teasing anymore. She brought her hands under his tunic and felt his newly toned abs. "Thank the Gods for making this boy a blacksmith's apprentice" she thought as she felt the muscles under her fingertips. She was still so amazed at how much he had grown and broadened in the past few months since Gobber had him training to be chief.

Her fingers trailed down further until she grasped his manhood. Hiccup groaned loudly in response, throwing his head back. He couldn't believe what she was doing, and he loved it. Astrid loved how much he was aroused by her simple movements, she kind of had a thing about being in control. She slowly began to pump her hand down his shaft and he brought his lips to her ear, kissing and sucking hard onto her neck and moaning often. She picked up the pace and she felt Hiccup's whole body stiffen.

"Oh Gods how is she so good at this" he thought with his mind humming in pleasure. More and more sounds emitting from him made it even harder for her to control the aching sensation between her legs. "A... Astrid. I'm... I'm almost there!" He managed to speak with his face and hands buried in her long hair. She grinned widely and pumped even harder and faster, sending him over the edge. Hiccup let out a groan of pure happiness as he spilled into the water. Hiccup brought her hands around his neck and kissed her hard. "Now I'm going to return the favor" he whispered into her mouth and saw her eyes glisten like never before. Without a moment to catch her breath, Hiccup lifted her into his arms again and brought her to the bank, laying her onto the soft sediment. He brought his hands to her waist, resting them on the seam of her skirt and leggings. He hesitated, searching her expression for a sign of reassurance and he got a naughty grin in response from her. He felt so much fire in him as he slid them off of her legs. She lay there completely nude, studying Hiccup's face. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her thin body. "So beautiful" he whispered to himself. Upon hearing this Astrid felt an overwhelming amount of love and security flush over her, she felt that he was the one for her. This feeling was in no comparison to the sensual feeling of his rough hands parting her legs and positioning them over his shoulders, with his face just inches away from her womanhood. His expression possessed a half-lidded look of pure determination. Upon breaking the eye contact, he brought his tongue to her outer lips causing her whole body to quake with ecstasy. A powerful sigh left her lips when he continued. Her mind was completely hazed as the pleasure bolted through her veins.

Hiccup swirled his tongue around her and then began sucking on her, loving her taste. "Oh… oh Hiccup!" she breathed as she violently ran her fingers through his hair. "Your tongue… it's amazing… you're amazing!" Hiccup shone a smile against her pink flesh, and then continued to flick his tongue inside of her. It finally registered to him how much his actions were affecting her when he noticed her lifting her hips up towards him with his rhythm. He glanced up to look into her eyes but what he saw was her head tossed back, mouth wide open, and eyes rolled into the back of her head. Hiccup absolutely loved it. He knew she was close so he inserted two fingers inside of her while sucking on her special spot. This sent Astrid over the edge. "Oohh! Hiccuppp!" She screamed! Her juices pouring out. She slowly released her grip on the grass and breathed so heavily, her breasts bouncing with her. Hiccup was quite astonished with himself with how dominant he was acting. "What is going on with me?" he was filled with pride that he was no longer hidden away to Astrid, he was so comfortable tonight. Astrid opened her eyes dreamily to find Hiccup's eyes on her. She felt like she were flying on her dragon, calm and free. His eyes on her made her feel so at home, so safe, so loved. She sat up and brought her hand to the back of his head and kissed him. She kissed him hard and rough. Their tongues violently exploring every part of each other's mouths. She brought her hands down, tugging on his tunic. Hiccup immediately pulled it over his head and dropped it promptly beside him and pressing his bare skin to hers, and returned to her lips. Astrid then parted themselves and pushed him onto his back and proceeding to crawl slowly over him like a dragon after its prey. She straddled him and brought her fingertips to his abdomen. Trailing over each muscle. She felt his manhood stiffen beneath her. "You've really grown up Hiccup... Where was I?" she said drooling over his strong, yet still slim body. "Off somewhere being too busy for me." He replied as he stared up at her beautiful silhouette. "I was never too busy for you, I was just kind of standoffish recently because of how I felt." "I know." He said as he caressed her beautiful curves. "But we're here now, and I love you, and everything is perfect now."

Astrid looked lovingly into his eyes, and then began to slide his pants all the way off. Hiccup felt his face turning red and he began to feel nervous. "What's wrong with me?" he thought "Why am I feeling so uncomfortable now, when I just so easily had such a good time with her?" once his pants were completely off, Hiccup lifted himself back up to a sitting position and looked away from her. She noticed the tension and leaned her face to his. "What's wrong?" she asked, immediately feeling as self-conscious as ever. Hiccup didn't respond because he didn't know the answer himself. He kept his eyes away from her and she pulled away and stared at the ground. "Don't you love me Hiccup?" she asked quietly. Her frail voice made him shudder, he had never heard her sound so small. When turning his head to her and hers to his, she revealed the streams of tears running down her cheeks. Then Hiccup knew what his problem was.

"I'm scared Astrid." She brought her eyes from the ground up to his. Her expression showed her questioning his words. "Astrid, I'm scared that if I take you, things won't be how you say you dreamed of, and I'm scared that I won't be good enough. I'm scared that I won't be all that you deserve." Then it was he who kept his head lowered in hurt. Behind his thick bangs she saw two tears escape his eyelids and fall silently onto the Earth. She slid beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hiccup, I love you, and I always have. I've been so happy tonight and I want you to be mine and only mine. Please don't feel this way because you're more than all I want." Her own tears trailed down Hiccup's arm where she lay her head. Her tears seemed to burn his skin. He felt angry with himself for being so foolish. "I'm sorry Astrid, I'm just scared that once we do this, you might one day find someone better." She brought her face up to his. "You are all I want. You, me, forever." His eyes glistened with hope. "I need you Hiccup. Right here. Right now."

**Yep, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger! Chapter 4 should be coming very soon! Let me know what you think so far! xoxo, Laylamarie3**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm ready. I'm so happy that you're my first." Astrid said gazing into Hiccup's eyes. "Me too, I love you Astrid." He replied and took a deep breath. He parted her legs slowly with his rough hands and watched her intently. She flashed her crystal eyes at him and signaled the moment. He then positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick smile to her, he slid his tip into her wet folds, sending Astrid into a fury of moans and purrs. He was her weakness. Her only weakness.

They both gasped as the pleasure washed over him and the energy shot through her veins. He slid himself in, slowly and smoothly until he was completely inside of her. Hiccup groaned loudly and raised his eyebrows above his closed eyes. This feeling was so new, and so amazing he couldn't help but say "I... I love you" Astrid on the other hand couldn't speak. She felt a mixture of so much pain and so much pleasure. Hiccup was much larger than she ever expected, and it was difficult for her to accommodate him. Hiccup slowly pumped in and out of her, causing her to wince. Noticing that she was in pain he stopped. Astrid lifted her head up and Hiccup saw the panicked look on her face. "Please don't stop!" She gasped. Hiccup realized that it wasn't a look of panic, but a look of hunger and need in her eyes. "Hiccup please!" He felt her insides throbbing around him, and continued. She returned her head to the ground and began to breathe loud and heavily.

She began to pick up with his rhythm, raising her hips into him as he thrust deeply into her. Her mind soaring, she never imagined that her first time would be so incredible, and with the dragon trainer. She made sounds that he had never heard her make, and he was sure that nobody else had the pleasure of hearing her this way either. Astrid, of all people, at this moment seemed delicate to Hiccup. Her gentle moans sounded so amazing to him. He knew that he couldn't ever tell her that she seemed delicate to him or she was sure to get a nice punch in the arm. For the toughest girl on Berk, she sure was being gentle for him. Up until now anyway...

She pulled herself up to him, roughly planting her lips onto his neck and pushed him over onto his back and without pulling herself off of his shaft she straddled over him, placed her hands onto his strong shoulders and began bucking wildly. Hiccup absolutely loved how she always had to take charge and e was especially loving it right now. He put his calloused hands onto her hips, gripping them tightly, and deciding that holding back his moans and groans was no longer an option. He emitted such arousing sounds that made something wild spark into Astrid's core. She positioned herself at an angle that sent hiccup deeper into her, hitting that special spot with each pump he gave. She could never reach that spot herself. Hiccup soared at the sounds she made too, loudly into his ear screaming versions of his name between her breaths. Astrid had never felt so amazing, her walls were convulsing around his member making him groan loudly. She clawed down his back leaving trails of pink lines and a feeling of fire, which made Hiccup thrust harder and faster. "Hiccup!" She screamed as a warning that she was close. He pressed his lips against her open mouth, but this didn't silence her. While widely moving their lips together she would very often break away to gasp or moan louder than even before. Hiccup was about to release but she beat him to it. Her juices flooded around his manhood. She threw her head back, and her whole body arched. Her walls clenching onto him sent him over, spilling deeply into her and groaning loudly into the clear night air.

Astrid collapsed herself onto his chest, pressing their hot bodies together. He wrapped his arms around her and they remained this way until their breathing returned to a normal pace. Hiccup felt a pleasuring numbness all over his body and couldn't help but grin so widely at what had just happened. Astrid lifted herself up on her hands directly above him and gazed into Hiccup's deep eyes. Hiccup saw a wild flare in her dilated eyes and brought his lips to hers and then returned themselves to laying and gazing at the countless stars.

"So what does this make us now?" Astrid finally said breaking the silence. "I'm obsessed with you." He whispered gently. She slipped her hand into his, pressed her lips against their intertwined fingers and said... "I love you." Hiccup's smile beamed into the moonlight. She continued, "I want to be with you every second of every day. I'm sorry I was never honest about how I felt but I'm seen as a strong girl and I couldn't show that I was love struck by the chief soon-to-be." He pulled her tighter into his embrace and whispered "You're the strongest girl I know and I can't ever seem to concentrate on anything but the thought of you, and after tonight I don't think I'll be about to even function without you with me."

Astrid brought her face so close to his that her eyelashes tickled his cheek. With her mouth right next to his ear she said gently, "three words. Say it, and I'm yours." He cupped his hands onto her cheeks and touched their foreheads. "I love you."

Sleep came quickly and perfectly, held tightly to each other they slept through the night on the soft grass in the blue hue of the moonlight, and all this time they never noticed the deeply sleeping dragons across the cove.

**That's it for Under The Moonlight, but don't worry because I plan to begin writing another story this week! I'm busy most weeks but I'm going to try my best to have a new chapter each week. Add me as a writer so you can find out what happens next with the new couple (and how the other teens react) xoxo, Laylamarie3**


End file.
